Another Statistic
by TwistedKitsune
Summary: Konoha: a camp for troubled teens. A rape victim that's suicidal , a violent boy with anger problems, and a girl with an eating disorder, anorexia. Is it possible to become friends? Is it even possible for them to be healed? AU, Team7
1. Naruto

**I've heard all about things like rape, eating disorders, and even anger problems can cause a lot of trouble. But I've never fully understood it until I researched and read some accounts, and it was terrifyingly sad. I'm not going to be obscene and detail an actual rape, of course. It just focuses on the after effect. And the main character says Naruto, but really it includes all of Team Seven in an alternate universe.

**_**This story may be highly disturbing to some people considering: malexmale implied rape, future eating disorder stuff, murder, etc…Do not read if you've experienced these things before because it might trigger something bad._**

**Also, yeah, there are long run-on sentences, but those were on purpose to give it more of a despairing feeling.

Summary: Konoha; a camp for troubled teens. A rape victim that's suicidal, a violent boy with anger problems, and a girl with an eating disorder, anorexia. Is it possible to become friends?

* * *

Chapter 1 —Naruto—

* * *

_He woke up, his head throbbing painfully. He looked around the strange room. His vision was unclear, his mind foggy. He tried to get up. His arms shook with the effort, and he dimly registered the fact that his movements were slowed, and it felt like a lot of energy expended for a small amount of action. _

_It was as if he was underwater, fighting against the currents to move. Somehow, it all felt like a dream. He hoped it was. All he could remember was a party, and a can of beer. Only one, which shouldn't have affected him like this. His heart thumped wildly, and his mind shut down. He wouldn't— He couldn't think of that possibility. _

_Why him?_

* * *

He dumped his bag unceremoniously onto the tiled kitchen floor.

"Dad, I'm home!"

"How was school?" came the generic question. He rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he actually expected that his dad would stop his oh-so-important work just to talk to him, but a small part of him had hoped.

He had been having a really strange week, like he couldn't quite get a sense of reality. Moving through the motions, but he was having trouble focusing. And those really weird dreams that kept popping up. (_They had to be dreams. They just had to.)_

"Fine," he mumbled. A strange wave of frustration consumed him for a minute, and he grabbed his bag, hoisting it over his shoulder angrily before running to his room.

Behind him, his father peeked out from his study in concern, only to see the empty kitchen and then hear the abrupt slam. He winced. There was a sudden change in his son this week, unexplainable. He had tried his best to help, but he knew he wasn't the best father in the world. He always tried, but his own dad hadn't given him much attention so he never knew what to do.

In his room, he glanced around his room, not really seeing anything. His hand clutched the doorknob tightly, his tanned fingers starting to turn white from the loss of blood.

"Ugh…"

His back instinctively hit against the door to support him in case he fell over, and he slowly slid to the ground until he was sitting. His eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

_The cold fingers ghosted around his neck. He knew he should be concerned, but he couldn't quite grasp what was happening._

_There was a low murmur, but he felt the hot, unsettling breath more than he heard the words. A low rumble, strangely soothing and yet it sent prickles down his spine. Who was this?_

_The fingers dropped lower to the small of his back, guiding him, maneuvering him around the crowds of people everywhere. Where were they going?_

* * *

He breathed in a sharp breath, suddenly gasping for air. Only faintly aware that he was starting to hyperventilate, the dreams—no, the memories— starting pushing their way into his thoughts.

* * *

_A door creaked open. The room was dark, scary compared to the bright hallway behind him. A soft push, and he landed on a soft bed._

_The murmur came again, only with different words._

"…_fun…I promise…"_

'_N—No…' He tried to say it, but his mouth, his whole jaw felt numb. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness._

* * *

His mind was whirling with the new information. He always knew, but he just tried to convince himself that it wasn't true. He was a guy! Guys don't get raped…right?

His hand shook as he locked the door. He collapsed on the ground, refusing to touch his bed, and he cried shamefully. '_It wasn't my fault,'_ he tried to think, but all he could feel was the disgust. Horrible, consuming his thought and his mind and his action and all he could think was how disgusting it was and how disgusted people would be if they ever found out and it overtook him. Like a little parasite, writhing inside him, impossible to get out, just growing and growing and feeding on his positive emotions and letting the hatred and the anger and the horror just grow, and grow, and grow.

He cried and he cried, worse than he had ever done in his entire life, and, right there on the floor, he fell asleep.

_Why did it have to be him?_

_Now he was just another statistic._

* * *

Sorry if you are unhappy with a short chapter, but I found I work better with short stories and one shots (basically, short length) because I stay focused and actually complete it.

Did you cry? I almost cried as I was writing it, even though I'm not really a crying person…

Please leave feedback: how to improve, your thoughts, even if you thought it was horrible (please at least say why though). Thank you very much, I'll try to update next week if I can.

I've estimated 10 to 15 chapters, though the length might possibly stay the same, or it might get longer because I have more to write about.

Today: 3/10/11


	2. Sakura

****(Whoa, exactly a week.)** I'm completely determined to keep up with my promise for this story. So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. **The next chapter might (will probably) take longer. **Odd ending (tired, wrote this in an hour) but I couldn't find another way to end it. It's okay though...right?

**Summary:** Konoha; a camp for troubled teens. A rape victim that's suicidal, a violent boy with anger problems, and a girl with an eating disorder, anorexia. Is it possible to become friends?

**Note: I'm making an estimate that she's 5 foot 5 inches (average height) or about 161 cenimeters. The average weight, according to BMI, is between 111 pounds to 149.5 pounds. (Sorry, I have to use pounds because I don't know kilograms…the other weight measurement is kilograms, right?) And her weight is 100 pounds, which is severely underweight according to BMI.

And I don't support anorexia, but it really isn't the person's fault. It's more of a mental thing that can't be helped (or there's pro-ana where they choose it as a lifestyle, though that's their choice). I'm just saying it as how I think it's like.

* * *

Chapter 2 —Sakura—

* * *

_She stared at herself in the mirror. Skin and bones, but in her mind, the scrawny, malnourished body only portrayed the utter disgust she felt racing through her mind. Her thighs were not proportional, too big for her scrawny arms, yet her shoulders were too wide for her perfect body, and her stomach bulging, a huge lump of flesh just taunting her. _

Fat.

Hideous.

Disgusting.

_Tears streamed down her face. _'Go away_!'__ she yelled to the voices in her mind. She clamped her hands around her ears in horror and curled up into a ball._

No one would ever love you, you're so…ugh!

Look at you, so gross.

Ew, I don't want to be near this thing.

Ugh. How can you live with yourself? I guess you wouldn't care though, all you think about is food, huh?

_The voices only seemed to grow louder, echoing through her head, pounding in her ears. She could see blurry faces, past bullies, the people who taunted her._

Ugly!

Repulsive!

_The words shot out continuously, without end. _'Stop! Please, stop!'_ She sobbed loudly._

* * *

She woke up, her growling stomach waking her. She could feel a strange, burning sensation from the lack of food. Routinely, she ignored her, opting to take a shower instead. She picked out an outfit that concealed her figure, taking it with her to the bathroom.

The water was turned on, and the room slowly filled with steam, clinging to the mirrors and filling her lungs in almost a suffocating manner. Half an hour later, she stepped out, the once hot water already cold.

Her eyes caught the mirror, and she couldn't help but stare at herself angrily. Pinching the slight, barely there fat on her thighs, sucking in her stomach and imagining what it would be like when it was gone.

* * *

'_Just five—no…ten more pounds. I would look so much better._'

* * *

Before dressing, she stepped onto the scale. The numbers twirled around and around, before finally settling on a single number. She checked three times. Every time, it was the same number. 99.5. She was a bit elated, she had shed a little bit of it, but the temporary high crashed quickly. She still had so far to go. With the recent progress, it would take forever. She would be stuck in that ugly body forever.

She finally got dressed, wearing multiple layers despite the fact that it was getting warmer. Going down to the kitchen, she was relieved to find a note from her mom saying that she had left early. She hated making her mom worry, and this way she wouldn't have to lie about eating.

Looking around, she noticed a big jar of umeboshi (plums), her favorite food. Her stomach growled more eagerly, but she ignored it in favor of a cup of water.

It settled the hunger pangs slightly, though she could still feel a little.

* * *

'_The hunger is a good thing._ _I have to fight it. If I give in, I'm giving up everything I worked for.'_

_

* * *

_

Another cup of water later and she grabbed her bag and headed off for school. Almost out of habit, she smiled and greeted her friends, chattering aimlessly about random topics. How horrible their teacher was for giving them so much homework last night. Or those cute shoes she saw on sale just the day before. The whole time, her thoughts focused only on one thing. Food. She craved it so much. But she knew why she couldn't give in. She obsessed over ideas on how to avoid a meal, or reduce the calories of dinner.

At lunch, she managed to convince her friends that her stomach felt bad. And coincidentally, her best friend suffered a harsh breakup, so she used that to her advantage by giving all her energy to comfort her. Everyone else was occupied by the drama that they quickly forgot about her eating habits.

On the walk back home, she ended up strangely out of breath when she finally stumbled into the house. Some more water and some peppermint gum to control the cravings. She then logged onto the computer.

Pictures of gorgeous models plastered all over her desktop background. Search after search of foods that could fill her stomach more while having little to no calories, or ways to dress thinner. Searches of models, her eyes glued to their thin bodies, feeling a burning jealously of how she couldn't be that way too. Exercise plans, looking for ways to work out that helps loose the most calories.

She went out for a quick run, that slowly melted from the planned thirty minutes to an hour, and then another, and then it was three hours before she made it home. Panting, feeling like she was going to faint, but feeling so successful and happy that she managed half an hour more than yesterday.

Her eyes caught onto the floor, noticing strand after strand of pink hair. Her hair had been falling out more than usual lately, but she just pulled out the vacuum and cleaned it up really easily.

Sleep took longer and longer every day. She couldn't seem to get pulled into the sweet unconsciousness like she used to. Her mind whirled, trying to plan out what kinds of food she could eat the next morning. Her hand pressed against her stomach, and she whimpered slightly. A moment of weakness.

* * *

'_Why have I become like this?_'

* * *

She slipped into the kitchen, staring at the umeboshi. She wanted to reach over and just eat it all, to just let go and stop worrying. She wanted to force herself to eat everything, but it was like something was blocking her from it, and she couldn't even bear to touch the container. She was so scared.

When had it become like this? When she couldn't even make herself eat? When she couldn't remember the last time when she had truly been happy, instead of so obsessed over food that she couldn't even think of anything else?

Why had she changed? It was only supposed to be five pounds at first. But the thrill of the loss, she craved it. Loved it. The five became ten, then fifteen, then twenty. And now, she didn't think she could stop. And she was terrified.

* * *

'_Please, I need help._'

* * *

No one could help anymore. No one would understand. She felt lost. She didn't feel like herself anymore. Anorexia had become such a huge part of her life, she didn't know who she was without it. She went back upstairs, not noticing the tears in her eyes. Not noticing that, before she had even tried, she had given up.

* * *

_She missed it. The carefree feeling, the times when she had never cared about the food she ate, the way she looked. When she was little, so little, that she didn't understand what society thought was beautiful. When she was little, going around, proclaiming everyone was gorgeous just to see the bright smiles on their faces, the happy tears in their eyes._

_She missed her old naivety. The joys of being a child._

_She could never be the same again._

* * *

Today: 3/17/11


	3. Sasuke

Sorry for the wait! Fanfiction wouldn't let me post (just kept saying "error") and then my wireless stopped working and then my laptop crashed. Sigh…but it's all better now. So enjoy the chapter!

**Tops causes of anger issues is a dysfunctional family, child neglect or abuse, dying of a loved one, harsh breakup, and traumatizing events like finding out you're dying. I was going to choose testicular cancer (don't judge me! It's kind of common in young guys, I read) because I felt that it would work well with the tone of the story but…Hairless Sasuke is kind of strange. So I'm just going to go with my other two choices.

Summary: Konoha: a camp for troubled teens. A rape victim that's suicidal, a violent boy with anger problems, and a girl with an eating disorder, anorexia. Is it possible to become friends?

* * *

Chapter 3—Sasuke—

* * *

_The ball rolled out onto the street. He toddled over, his six year old mind only focusing on the toy. A car sped by, knocking the ball further into the middle of the wide road._

_He made it over, and reached down to grab it. A loud honking, and he looked up in surprise. A car was headed straight towards him, desperately trying to stop. He couldn't move._

"_Sasuke!"_

_He felt arms envelope him. The body twisted around, and shoved him to the side, out of harm's way. A loud screech and louder honking. He watched with wide eyes as his brother hit the front of the car with a sickening thud, a cry erupting from Itachi, and was knocked back a few feet. He picked up the ball and ran over._

"_Itachi?"_

_His brother's body was disfigured, his limbs sticking out at strange angles._

"…_love…" his big brother mumbled painfully. "I…you. Not…fault."_

_A loud pattering a feet approached. He heard his mom shriek, but he could only stare at the dead body in front of him. He leaned over._

"_Itachi. Itachi! You can't sleep here, stupid. You gotta wake up!" He shook the body furiously. He didn't know why he was crying. But he was. His face was scrunched up, tears dripping down. "Brother! You gotta wake up!"_

"_What did you do to your brother? My poor baby!" his mother sobbed. _

_Her eyes narrowed as she watched him shake her son's lifeless body. "Stop. Stop it! Get away from him!" She slapped him hard on the cheek and clutched Itachi close to her body._

_He stood off to the side, his hand pressed against his throbbing cheek, making a bloody imprint, as he watched his mother mourn. He was scared. His mother had never hit him before. His father made no movement to help him, just watching the scene with a strange look on his face._

_He couldn't help it. He started crying again._

* * *

He trudged into class, plopping down into his seat just seconds before the bell rang. This was one of his better days, where he actually got to class at a reasonable time. He looked around the room, seeing that everyone was already seated. A pink flash stood out sorely in the crowd of students, and his mind focused in on her.

Unnatural pink hair paired with vivid green eyes. She was supposedly one of the prettiest in the school, but he never really looked at her until now. He had to say, she was pretty decent compared to the rest of the people here.

Her eyes caught his, and she offered him a shy smile. He scowled and looked away, though not missing the way her face fell.

She was called to the board, and she stood up slowly, making her way over. He decided to trip her as she passed his desk, and she fell to the floor with a yelp.

The class laughed, and he smirked slightly before glaring at her. Her head was turned down so her bangs hid her face, but he could see her tears, and he kind of enjoyed it inside. She rubbed her arm continuously, though he ignored it. Who could get injured from a simple fall like that?

"Sasuke!" the teacher snapped. "Apologize to her, right now!"

He shrugged. "Sorry," he muttered half-heartedly. She just shook her head and pushed herself up off the ground.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, mom." His mother ignored it, continuing to yell at him, going as far as throwing a bottle towards him that slammed into the wall and shattered._

_Apologizing could never calm his parents._

* * *

He heaved a thankful sigh—"_Finally."_—as the bell rang. He never brought anything to class, and was the first one out of the door.

Out in the yard, he was making his way over to his friends when someone crashed into him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, it was Naruto, the loudest and happiest person on campus. He _hated_ the boy.

"I'm sorry!" the boy blurted. The words triggered something in his mind, and, without warning, his fist swung out, hitting the other boy in the jaw. He felt a strange sense of satisfaction, feeling the red hot feeling that was overtaking his body cool a little.

"Dude, what the hell? I said I was sorry!" Naruto kicked him, and he stumbled back a little bit. It wasn't a hard kick, but it was enough to annoy him.

He wasn't thinking anymore. His hands moved by themselves, wrapping around Naruto's neck, slowly tightening. He watched as the boy started losing his breath, not bothering to try to make him stop.

He let go, startled. Naruto was crying, staring at him with a petrified look. Not a loud crying, just tears rolling down silently, but it was enough to freak him out.

He could already see that Naruto's throat was red, and would most likely bruise. What the hell was he doing?

Naruto was crying a little harder, faint sniffles reaching his ears, though he could see he was desperately trying to stop. It was as if _it was him when he was six._

* * *

"_I hate you! I hate you so much! You can't be my child!" his mother cried. She slapped him hard. "You killed Itachi, and yet you stand there like you did nothing wrong! You stupid little brat! Get out! I don't want to see you ever again!"_

_He stumbled out the door, crying hard, unable to stop. He hid in the park. Hours later, his father came and took him back home, and he hid in his room instead. Scared for the next time this would happen._

* * *

When he snapped out of the nightmare of a memory, he was greeted with the sight of a female teacher, her hands wrapped around Naruto in a comforting hug. She looked up with sharp eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Principal's office, now!" He snorted slightly, but headed towards there. He couldn't help but feel a little bad about what he did. There had to be something seriously wrong with Naruto for him to break down crying like that.

It had been as if he couldn't control himself. Something took over him.

* * *

_His mother looked at him with a strange expression. It was like she wanted to apologize. But just as quickly, it was gone._

* * *

He didn't want to become his mother. Or his father, who ignored everything and never tried to help.

He opened the door to the principal's office, plopping down into the chair with ease.

"Again? Now what?" Tsunade, his principal asked.

"I got into a fight."

"This is your second offence. I'm going to have to find a different punishment for you. Now, who was it with?"

"Naruto." She choked. Her hand slammed down into her desk.

"You fought with Naruto? What the hell did you do to him?" she hissed.

He stared at her in surprise.

She stood up and shut the door. "You're going to tell me exactly what happened, and you better hope you didn't injure him."

* * *

Ugh. This one was bad. Really bad. *Sigh…* Especially the ending…

I was trying to have Sasuke have a little interaction with the other two, but it didn't come out like I wanted. It's hard to get the anger right.


	4. Note: Sorry!

I didn't want to do this because it would make you think there's a new chapter, but I feel that I should.

It's on my profile: I can't use Word to type because Office is requiring an activation key (yeah, I never entered one...) and until my mom can find it and I can enter it, it won't let me type anything.

If you're wondering, I'm using Notepad to type this. And yes, I could type another chapter on Notepad, but I have half the chapter on Word and it won't even let me copy and paste. Ugh!

Anyways, sorry...I'll try to get it as soon as possible.

(This note will be removed once I get it working again.)


	5. To Hide In Plain Sight

**Pairings: No. Sorry. I would like to, but a mentally scarred person with another mentall scarred person just equals disaster to me.

I had this typed out, sort of, as I mentioned in the note, but I really wanted to get to the next chapter so I decided to retype it on Notepad. (If you didn't read it, Office was requiring an activation key and without it I can only look at what I typed but I couldn't type anything new or copy and paste it to something else.)

You might have to puzzle out who is who. "She" is easy, it's Sakura. The other two should be simple because of their friends. It kind of jumps. Something happens, changes point of views and goes back (in time) slightly.

* * *

-To Hide In Plain Sight-

* * *

"Morning, Kiba," he said.

"Hey. You look like crap."

"Thanks," he mumbled. He was too tired to respond.

"I'm serious, dude. What happened?" Kiba's eyes narrowed, focusing on his neck. "Are those...?"

His hand reflexively shot up to cover it. He had borrowed foundation from Sakura, who he talked to sometimes. They weren't particularly close, but he knew her well enough to ask for a favor, but not well enough for her to question why he needed the concealer or foundation thing she gave him.

He liked Sakura, she was a good person. But something about her felt strange, like she was hiding something big. She was closed off and he always felt slightly awkward talking to her for an extended period of time.

"It's nothing," he mumbled. "I crashed into someone."

"And he strangled you?" Kiba hissed. He had always been taught to protect his precious people, and Naruto made the list as a really close friend. Nearly like a little brother.

"It was nothing," he insisted.

"Tell me who it was," Kiba said.

"It was nothing!" He stomped off angrily. Kiba huffed, but decided not to press the matter until he cooled down a bit.

* * *

He stomped off, not knowing where he was going. He kenw it would be embarrassing after a little bit because he was going in the opposite direction of his class. In a minute or two, he would have to turn back around. Not counting the fact that he had the same class as Kiba.

"Oh, sorry!" He looked up to see who he bumped into. Sasuke. Who looked furious. He cringed.

* * *

"Later, Juugo," he muttered quietly. He turned around, and someone walked straight into him. Immediately, his reaction was to glare as venemously as he could.

Then he realized who it was. Naruto. Who looked petrified.

He could sense that Juugo was still standing behind him, probably to hold him back on the off chance that he attempted to attack the unfortunate person.

He cleared his throat, which startled Naruto. "I'm...sorry," he said stiffly. He discreetly looked at the other boy's neck. It was a strange color, but he could still see the bruise that he caused.

"Naruto!" came a soft voice. "Can I have my foundation..." She came to a stop next to them, realizing who Naruto was talking to. "...back?" she finished awkwardly.

* * *

She looked around the school nervously. Her skin was looking kind of ashy and dry, and she was going to use foundation to cover it up. But then she realized she had lent it to Naruto. So now she was searching for him. She supposed she could just borrow from Ino, but Ino was the type of person that would be shocked that she didn't have any makeup on.

She knew that her foundation wouldn't do much for him because his skin was much tanner and darker than her light, almost pale skin. But he had begged, and she had seen the bruise already starting to form. The kind that drew attention, which she personally didn't like. She felt compelled to help him.

She spotted his blond hair, and sped over. "Naruto! Can I have my foundation..." Her voice trailed off at his expression. She turned to see Sasuke standing across from him. "...back?"

She could feel an awkward tension, and immediately drew the conclusion that Sasuke had attacked Naruto. She unconsciously shifted herself so that she was standing closer to Naruto.

"Oh, sure!" he said brightly. A little too brightly; it seemed a bit forced.

He ducked his head to dig through his bag, and she could see his shoulders sag slightly with relief. She guessed it was because he didn't have to face Sasuke for a while.

"Here you go!" He handed her the slim cylinder shaped tube.

"Thank you." She glanced quickly at Sasuke, who for some reason was still standing there. "You should get to class. It's about to start," she suggested. He gave her a grateful look.

* * *

"You should get to class. It's about to start." He frowned. The girl was giving Naruto an excuse to leave.

His mind processed the information. Was the bruise that bad that he had to borrow makeup from a girl? He felt faintly guilty, but squashed the feeling quickly.

The bell rang, loud and clear, shocking the three teens. The two left quickly, giving him a nervous backwards glance.

Was he really that bad a person that they were scared of him?

* * *

My attempt at getting them to talk together before forcing them together. Was the point of views okay, or a total fail?

I only mentioned one friend for each person, but...*Shrug* It's supposed to focus on Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.


End file.
